Su Otro Yo
by Megami Black
Summary: Juudai quiere una oportunidad con Asuka luego de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero !no sabe nada de mujeres! Para eso está Haou que ya redimido y siendo parte de él lo ayudará tratando de no enamorarse,para un emperador conquistar una mujer es cosa fácil...Podrán hacer la pregunta? Y que hay de otros rivales?el baile de ex alumnos ¿quien hallará el amor? Multiparejas! Review!


Hola! Esta vez traigo mi primer fanfic para Yugioh Gx, una serie que me gustó muchísimo desde su primera entrega que fue Duel monsters, como vi mucho Yaoi en el fandom quise variar y esta es una historia Juudai/Asuka, con un poco de intervención de Haou, también habrá otras parejas espero que les guste, dedicada especialmente para toda los fans de esta bonita pareja!

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kazuki takashi y sus respectivos creadores (si fueran míos Estos dos ya estarían juntos xD ) lo único mío es esta historia sin finés de lucro y los OC que puedan o no aparecer, habiendo dicho todo esto**

 **Let's Read!**

 _ **Su otro yo...**_

Prólogo

A veces era difícil entenderlo, a veces ella se preguntaba si realmente comprendió todo lo sucedido en aquella dimensión. Lo que si estaba claro era que esa isla había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, y en la de todos aquellos que estuvieron en ella... Asuka Tenjoin miraba por la ventana con desinterés, el codo apoyado en el marco y la barbilla descansando sobre el dorso de la mano. Tenía tres años de haberse graduado con honores de la academia de duelos y estaba tomando un descanso antes de integrarse como profesora al siguiente curso, le habían ofrecido una plaza fija con los estudiantes recién llegados pero ella no decidia aún si aceptar o no.

El tiempo pasaba lento, se reencontró con muchos de sus amigos en la ciudad, como los hermanos Marafuji, Ryo estuvo en el hospital un tiempo por su corazón pero afortunadamente se mejoró mucho y ya podía estar en casa, Sho vivía con él y dividia su tiempo entre trabajar, seguir con su carrera de duelo y cuidar a su hermano. Asuka lo visitaba mucho primero porque que Fubuki no quería salir de ahí dada su amistad con el ex- Hell Kaiser, y segundo porque tenía una relacion digamos especial con el mayor de los Marafuji, siempre fueron cercanos y a Ryo le hacia mucho bien la compañía de los Tenjoin, ahora que había vuelto a ser el mismo solo deseaba recuperarse por completo y volver a los duelos, que eran lo que tanto amaba, y también cambió mucho con su hermano Sho, resolvieron sus diferencias y por fin tenían una relacion buena y agradable... Manjoume también continuó con su carrera en el duelo y siguió insistiendo en salir con ella, era dificil decirle que no pero tenía fé en que un día el comprendiera, era un gran hombre pero sus sentimientos ya tenían destinatario...

De Rei sabía que la chica estaba trabajando de medio tiempo en un café y estudiaba todavía por las tardes, como era menor que ellos tenía que acabar la escuela, aún tras haberse graduado de la academia, esa fue la condición que le puso su familia para dejarla vivir sola en la ciudad. De misawa que trabajaba en un centro de investigación y de Tyranno que seguía con sus fósiles, al contrario de Jim que se había quedado de planta en el museo de arqueología como decano, Junko y Momoe eran las mismas, de compras toda el santo día y de aquí para allá, Edo seguía en torneos internacionales y pasaba tiempo en la ciudad en un piso que se consiguió, por supuesto en la mejor zona residencial, aunque dijera que no se preocupaba por la salud del Kaiser ya que durante el período en que estuvieron en esa dimensión se volvieron buenos amigos...

Asuka seguía preguntandose que hubiera sido. Que si las cosas hubieran salido mal? qué si él no hubiera estado ahí? Cómo sería su vida ahora si no hubiera conocido A Juudai?.. Y precisamente el joven Yuki era el motivo por el que a veces se preguntaba todo aquello. Cuando se graduaron el desapareció. No dijo a donde iba ni se despidió, y un tiempo ella llegó a odiarlo al grado de no querer saber nada de él, o eso decía a todos, se sintió tan mal de no poder decirle lo que sentía, y aún más porque el jamás se dio cuenta por si mismo... Incluso llegó a pensar disparates! Como Juudai pasaba mucho tiempo con Johan llegó a creer una tontería, cosa que confesó al chico de las bestias arcoiris cuando lo volvió a ver

Recordó como Johan se revolcó de risa hasta cansarse y como ella acabó con un sonrojo en las mejillas que haría envidia de cualquier manzana, el muchacho cariñosamente explicó que Juudai era así, despistado y atolondrado, y que quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien ellos dos pues Johan tenía mucho de eso también, pero que estaba seguro que un día el volvería a buscarla, pues según el chico de las joyas Juudai sentía algo muy fuerte por Asuka.

-descuida, se que lo volveremos a ver...-fuevla respuesta de Johan. Y el chico tuvo mucha razón.

Un día Asuka salió de mañana con una cesta en el brazo, iba a pasar el día con Ryo a su casa y llevaba el almuerzo, se sorprendió cuando una motocicleta se detuvo justo en frente de su casa y un joven con el morral al hombro bajó quitandose el casco y mostrando a la rubia una fresca y blanca sonrisa

-Hola Asuka...

-Juudai?... -en ese momento la chica sintió muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta cansarse, quiso darse la vuelta y seguir de largo como si no se conocieran de nada, quiso cogerlo a cachetadas hasta que sus manos se enrojecieran y por ultimo un deseo enorme de llorar y rogarle que no la dejara de nuevo...

-A-Asuka... -empezó rascando su cabellera nervioso- Se que cuando me fui no te dije nada... Y...también se que he sido un idiota todo este tiempo... Pero...

Se detuvo, vacilante, como si no encontrara modo de seguir con lo que quería, incluso le dio la espalda un momento y hablaba en voz baja, como si discutiera con alguien, Asuka contuvo la risa mirando al muchacho hacer ademanes y gesticular para sí mismo, luego lo escuchó susurrar

-"ya voy ...ya voy! Solo me preparaba!..."- el castaño volvió a acercarse a ella y le miró fijamente

-Juudai que ocurre?...

-Asuka... Yo te quiero...- fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese momento. Recordó cómo su corazón igualmente se detuvo, y como por arte de magia volvió a latir, estaba ahí parada sin poder hablar porque todas las emociones se agolpaban en su cabeza y no lograba procesar todo al mismo tiempo. Juudai vio el rostro confundido de la chica, no era para menos, ¿qué clase de chico te dejaba sin saber de él tres años y luego volvía a decirte que te quería? Entendió la confusión de ella y suspiró

-esto...Yo...-ella bajó la mirada, si, lo amaba todavía, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesta a perdonar, tenía orgullo de mujer también y este estaba muy lastimado. Ella tuvo muchos pretendientes y no tuvo ojos mas que para Juudai pero el jamás se dio cuenta, no se lo pondría tan fácil ahora, o esa era la idea... Pero Juudai tenía otros planes

-Mira... Se que debí darme cuenta antes, se que he sido un niño inmaduro y sé también que no merezco siquiera que me mires, pero Solo dime una cosa Asuka... -el guapo castaño se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura- dime que no me quieres... Y te juro que no nos volveremos a ver... Solo eso... Dime, no me quieres Asuka?, no has pensado aunque sea un poco en mi?...

Recordó como su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto con Juudai, como no pudo oponer resistencia alguna cuando el levantó un poco su barbilla para mirarle, como su sonrisa desarmo cualquier intento de protesta...

-Juudai, por favor...- suplico por ultimo, si lo amaba, pero tenía miedo de ser herida. Ya bastante había llorado a solas muchas veces por no saber nada del chico, tenía miedo de que se repitiera la historia. Había logrado reponerse un poco pero no se creía capaz de resistir otra vez, ella que era tan fuerte, tan segura, había llorado por él y eso era algo que también pesaba

Ah, pero había algo con lo que no contaba, y era que Juudai tampoco era el mismo de antes, Asuka ignoraba muchos cambios en el castaño y estaba a punto de empezar a descubrirlos, y de ahí venía esa interrogante que ella se hacía siempre después de aquel momento ¿qué pasó en aquella dimensión? Porque desde ese momento el Juudai que conocía ya no era el mismo pero... Tampoco podía decir que el nuevo Juudai no le gustaba.

****** flash back******

-Juudai, por favor...-el joven la tenía de la cintura, con la mano que tenía libre levantó su mentón suavemente para poder mirarla bien, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, misteriosa y sensual mientras sus ojos hechizantes de un color casi dorado la dominaban por completo

-Asuka...-acarició su rostro- no voy a lastimarte... -ronroneo como si hubiera leído su mente, como si con esa mirada hubiera visto su alma y su temor a llorar de nuevo, la vio cerrar los ojos casi rindiéndose y acortó lentamente la distancia entre sus bocas, primero un roce dulce, delicado, y luego un beso ardiente y lleno de una extraña pasion que parecía consumirla, recordó haberse mareado solo con el contacto, las piernas le flaquearon y la canasta en sus manos cayó al suelo, ella ya se hallaba rodeando el cuello de Juudai para no caerse, lo escuchó reír un poco y sintió cómo acariciaba su espalda, cuando se separó del castaño el la miraba sonriente y con esos ojos de cachorro travieso que tantas veces le puso en la academia, ella solo pudo sonrojarse...

-lo ves? No me puedes mentir Asuka, me quieres, tanto como yo a ti...

-Eres un tonto Juudai! -exclamó y sonrió, eso fue todo lo que el necesitó para sonreír y levantar la pobre canasta en el suelo

\- y a dónde vamos?...- le preguntó con la misma sonrisa, ella extendió la mano y la enlazo a la de él

-a ver a un amigo...-contestó ella igualmente feliz, luego ambos caminaron dejando la motocicleta del muchacho en la entrada de la casa...

*****Flash back end*****

Y así fue como Juudai volvió a su vida. Pero si era honesta consigo misma no estaba segura de si en realidad era él, porque a veces, solo a veces, Juudai parecía un tanto diferente. Era más callado y había aprendido a tener la cabeza fría, a veces le daba la impresión de que sus ojos eran diferentes, de que sus besos eran diferentes y se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loca o si en realidad había otra parte de él que ella desconocía, y sin embargo al recordar aquel incidente en el que ellos conocieron al tirano de esa extraña dimensión Asuka no podía estar mas feliz de que él y Juudai fueran dos personas diferentes, que todo fuera una confusión y que Juudai fuera el mismo chico noble y alegre de siempre...

 _ **Capítulo I.- la pregunta...**_

-Asuka! -se alejo de la ventana al escuchar la voz de Momoe que la llamaba- Perdona la tardanza amiga pero es que Junko no se despegaba de su laptop!

-ni tardé tanto...- se quejó la pelimarrón- pero a ti si te molestan cuando estás ligando mejor que se agarren, verdad Momo? -dijo al final cruzada de brazos

-aaaaaah! Entonces estabas ligando! - sentencio con un dedo acusador y a la otra se le escurrió una gota de sudor en la frente al más puro estilo anime, Asuka río un poco

-vamos chicas, no peleen...

-no es justo! Solo yo no tengo novio! -gruñó Momoe haciendo un puchero infantil - Asuka es novia de Juudai y Junko tiene un ciber novio!

-no tengo un ciber novio! -chilló con las mejillas rojas- ni lo conozco! Solo somos amigos!...

-Juudai y yo apenas empezamos a salir! -terminó Asuka colorada

-pero son novios! -demando la morocha- y con lo guapo que se puso Juudai-kun...

-claro que no!

-claro que lo son! - miró acusadora a la rubia

-no lo somos! -protesto otra vez Asuka dando la espalda para evitar que vieran su sonrojo esta vez. Lo cierto era que no habían formalizado y aunque para todos parecía que era oficial Asuka quería que Juudai hiciera "la pregunta"

-bueno vamos entonces? - Dijo Momoe volviendo a su estado "happy face" repentinamente, Asuka y Junko se fueron de espaldas al suelo, ¿quién la entiende? Se preguntaron ambas en el piso mientras la chica se polveaba la nariz contenta

-Fubuki ya nos vamos! -gritó la muchacha cogiendo su bolso, el mayor de los Tenjouin bajó las escaleras también vestido para salir

-esta bien, yo iré a ver a Ryo, pásate luego vale Asuryn?...- dijo con voz melosa y ella suspiró un poco con el gracioso mote que todavía seguía utilizando para nombrarla

-si, de acuerdo...

-que les vaya bien chicas!...- el guapo muchacho salió a despedirlas mientras a Momoe le daba su ataque de "fanatismo" y se ponìa con ojos de corazón y cara de "Fubuki-sama hazme un hijo"

Asuka no pasó de lado el que Junko estaba un poco cambiada, ya no babeaba por su hermano igual que Momo-chan y eso la puso a pensar que tal vez lo que decían de ella era verdad. Será que tenía un ciber novio?

-vamos! La peli va a estar súper! -dijo Momoe contenta mientras entraban al cine

-yo quiero ver a Edo...-Asuka sonrió. Tenían boletos cortesía de Phoenix para ver la premier de la película en la que le habían dado un papel estelar, se trataba de un chico que debía usar sus habilidades de duelista para ganar un torneo y salvar al mundo de una catástrofe...

-que original...-río Junko

-por qué será que me suena de algo? -secundo Momoe y las tres rieron, la verdad no querían saber nada de catástrofes ni de dimensiones paralelas ni de leyendas milenarias, ya tuvieron suficiente de eso... Especialmente Asuka

-entramos ya? -pidió la rubia para cambiar de tema y ellas asintieron dirgiendose a la sala de cine.

.

.

.

-Juudai...

-mñmñmñm...

-vamos Juudai! -volvió a repetir esa voz

-mmmmñññnm...

-Juudai!...-llamó la voz con mucha más fuerza pero lo único que logró fue que un almohadón volara a su cabeza y le diera justo en la nariz, aquella figura se removió sacudiendose para luego coger el proyectil en el suelo y lanzarlo contra el bello durmiente

-aaaauch! Jo! Yubel! ...-se sentó bostezando como león y estiro un poco los brazos, el espíritu miró el torso desnudo y bien marcado de Juudai y enojeció- estaba soñando que tenía un duelo genial!

\- son las doce del día no te piensas levantar? -gruñó Yubel tratando de no mirar al guapo chico medio vestido

-solamente sabes dormir-nya, –dijo Daitokuji junto a él ya que el gato se encontraba en el sillón junto a la cama,Yubel rodó los ojos

\- no sería el único...

-que fue lo que dijiste-nya? – dijo,mientras el gato se arqueaba maullando, Juudai intervino calmandolos mientras se ponìa de pie

-ya, ya, no discutan... OK, ya me levanto Yubel, a veces eres muy pesada...pero supongo que debo darte las gracias -el castaño cogió su toalla de baño y una muda de ropa mientras el espíritu lo seguía

-alguien tiene que cuidarte -espeto cruzando los brazos y mirando de reojo como el muchacho se desvestía para entrar a la ducha, el espíritu se cubrió un poco la cara pero siguió mirando por entre los dedos y quedó toda roja "pero que bien está..." pensaba, Daitokuji río descaradamente

-pervertida-nya!

-chicos! Basta ya! -dijo el otro desde el baño.

Juudai medio sonrió. Sabía que Yubel observaba a escondidas, ya se había acostumbrado y en mas de una vez ella le dijo que podían estar juntos en alguna otra dimensión, que el no tenía que volver a este mundo y que ella lo quería, Pero el se negó siempre. Con sutileza claro, Yubel era su amiga, estaban ligados eternamente y tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes el habría aceptado, pero lo cierto era que con toda su inmadurez y su caracter distraído y ligero hubo alguien a quien siempre tuvo presente: Asuka. Estaba seguro que tenía sentimientos por Asuka y durante su viaje no hizo más que reafirmarlo... Por eso no podía corresponderle a Yubel, pero tampoco quería lastimarla...

Cuando salió del baño ya estaba vestido y arreglado, cogió su duel disck su mazo de cartas y su cartera y se dispuso a salir, al pasar por el espejo se arreglo bien la camisa y su reflejo le devolvió una mirada dorada

-no lo olvides, hoy es la noche...-su reflejo mostró una media sonrisa y las palabras resonaron en su mente, como si el chico del cristal se las hubiera dicho. Juudai sonrió un poco y sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa, Yubel resoplo no muy contenta

-lo sé, lo sé... Iba justo por unas cosas... Yo, no se si estoy listo Haou...-murmuró haciendo un puchero

-debes hacerlo, la quieres o no? -Juudai asintió- entonces dícelo...

-ella lo sabe...

-pero quiere que se lo digas -apuntó Haou y la imagen del reflejo cruzó los brazos

-cómo lo sabes?...-el muchacho aguzó la mirado como escrutando a su "otro yo" el rió un poco con suficiencia

-solo lo sé... Confias en mí, o no?

-mmm sip, claro que sí...

-entonces haz lo que te digo. Hasta cuando lo vas a entender, Yo soy tu y tu eres yo. Todo lo que tu eres, todo lo que tu sientes, yo también lo soy y lo siento, y todo lo que yo soy y siento...

-si, lo sé... Yo también lo siento y lo soy...-terminó la frase y suspiró. Haou asintió. Que dificil fue que lo entendiera, que aceptara que eran parte del mismo ser, que él era su otro yo y que lo que uno siente repercute en el otro...al principio Juudai se negó, sobre todo por las cosas que habían pasado en la dimensión alterna, es decir, en el reino de Haou, se negaba a aceptar que esa oscuridad habitaba o habitó en el alguna vez, se asustó de sus propios poderes y quiso huir de todo, pero finalmente lo fue entendiendo y aceptando poco a poco, y gracias a eso Juudai por fin logró ser completo, dominar mejor esas habilidades y su propio caracter, Haou era esa parte suya calmada y calculadora, la que pensaba con cabeza fría y ponía los pies en la tierra cuando era necesario y Juudai era la parte libre y soñadora, la que se dejaba llevar por la emoción y reía, y disfrutaba los momentos simples de la vida... Juntos eran un todo.

-tranquilo. Recuerda que yo estoy ahí...-Haou pareció sonreír y desapareció en el reflejo, que dejó la imagen de Juudai con sus hermosos ojos avellanos y expresivos de siempre

-lo sé. Gracias Haou...- sonrió y salió de casa. Yubel gruñó y lo siguió desapareciendo mientras Daitokuji se amodrró en el sillón otra vez.

-lo bueno de ser un gato es que no tienes que trabajar-nya!...–bostezó y se durmió placidamente

.

.

.

Sho suspiró saliendo de la tienda, se le hizo tarde en el trabajo y pasó a comprar algo de comer para la cena, estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Ryo no estaba solo pero prefería apurarse, no era que no confiara en Fubiki-san pero de repente una imagen de su casa llena de colegialas y musica fuerte que volvía locos a los vecinos pasó por su mente y el pobre chico prefirió correr... Pero sus pasos se frenaron en seco cuando vio en la pequeña plaza un duelo, y para su sorpresa era nada menos que Saotome Rei, quien tenía 1200 LP mientras su rival 1900 LP...

-oh es Rei! -exclamó Sho acercándose- no pinta bien!, Rei solo tiene una defensa y esa chica tiene un monstruo y una carta boca abajo...-Sho se quedó mirando fijamente el holograma del monstruo que la otra chica tenía en el campo –pero si es...! Rei ten cuidado!

-no me vencerás! -Rei apretó los labios y sacó- robo! Y coloco una carta boca abajo...Sho? -la niña se dio vuelta y vio a su amigo, sonrió un poco confiada de la carta que había sacado- descuida en un momento estoy contigo!

-terminaste?...mi turno! -dijo la joven desconocida -robo! Y volteo mi spell card ¡Geartown! Y ahora tributo a mi "ancient gear soldier "...

-oh no! Lo sabía! -chilló el de lentes

-para invocar esto y, gracias al efecto de mi spell card solo necesito un tibuto, surge! "Ancient gear Golem" ! -Rei vio como un enorme gigante de metal y engranajes se materializo en el campo con 3000 Atk, la jovencita se hizo un poco hacia atrás

-qué es eso...? -Sho suspiró sabiendo que Rei-chan no ganaría el duelo, y o es que no puso atención en la academia o jamás vio a Chronos jugar su mazo, luego recordó que Rei no estuvo cuando atacaron los jinetes y eso fue motivo suficiente, la chica ignoraba el efecto brutal de aquella carta que ademas de negar activación de trampas también era perforador, imfligía daño aún con el modo de defensa, la diferencia entre el atk. Del golem y la def. Del monstruo se restaba a los LP.

-ahora Golem! Ataca y destruye!...-Rei vio como su defensa era despedazada y la carta se quebraba como si fuera de cristal dejando ver vagamente la figura de su "maiden in love" en vano quiso levantar su trampa porque fue negada y su LP cayeron hasta cero.

Terminado el duelo la gente aplaudió eufórica y Sho corrió hasta Rei que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el ayudó a pararse a su amiga y la vio triste, mientras la otra joven se acercó corriendo también hacia ellos, Sho la miró y ella mostró una encantadora sonrisa

-Rei-chan estás bien?...-preguntó la chica y Sho pensó que no había escuchado voz tan melodiosa como aquella, iba perfecto con el resto de su persona, era una linda niña de estatura media ojos rojizos y cabello largo y color castaño, lo llevaba sujeto con una pinza en forma de mariposa color azul con algunos flequillos al frente...

-esto no ha terminado Mina! - exclamó frunciendo el ceño molesta, la chica se encogió un poco, parecía apenada

-pero... Rei-chan...

-te crees mejor que yo, algún día te enseñaré que no! Ya verás! -la muchchita le dio la espalda y Salió corriendo, Sho pudo ver como las lagrimas nublaron los ojos de Rei antes de que se alejara, conociendola seguro fue muy humillante para ella, Era un tanto soberbia todavía

-Espera! Rei-chan no te vayas!... -la otra jovencita fue tras Saotome y Sho solo se cubrió los ojos al ver como tropezaba y caía al suelo de nariz – ayyy!...

-oh! Cielos! Está bien señorita?...-Sho corrió a ayudarla y vio que ella también estaba llorando

-umm...Gracias...-musito tímidamente

-no llore, le duele mucho?...-la muchacha le miró y sonrió un poquito

-no, pasa todo el tiempo... -ella se limpió la cara- Rei-chan...

Sho se rasco la cabellera algo desconcertado, no entendìa mucho de la situación pero trató que esa chica le explicara. Luego de ayudarla ellos se quedaron un rato conversando en la fuente, Ella le contó que su nombre era Makino Mina, que trabajaba en el café junto con Rei y que lo único que quería era que fueran amigas.

Al parecer el problema empezó el día que Mina-chan -como ahora la llamaba el buen Sho- comenzó a trabajar en el café, Rei era muy popular porque a los clientes les gustaba desafiarla en duelo y también porque era muy guapa, se le conocía como una chica arrogante y dificil y a muchos eso les gustaba, pero al llegar Mina Rei se sintió algo desplazada, como la chica era muy amable y dulce, además de preciosa, no tardó en gustar a la clientela, así que Rei la reto delante de todos una tarde en el café, le dijo que seguramente no podría derrotarla porque ella había egresado de la Academia de Duelos en rango Blue Obelisk, y que era mucho mejor de lo que ella podría llegar a ser en la vida...

-ya veo...-Sho meneó la cabeza- de manera que la derrotaste...

-si... Y desde eso me odia...- la jovencita miró al suelo- yo solo quería ser su amiga, que me contara como fue estar en la academia, y todas sus aventuras... Pero Rei-chan siempre continúa retandome, yo ya no quiero seguir luchando con ella pero dice que si de veras quiero que seamos amigas entonces tengo que aceptar...

-esa Rei... Está compitiendo. -musitó.

\- yo ya no quiero luchar con ella...

-tranquila Mina-chan, conozco a alguien que hará entrar en razón a esa terca -Sho le sonrió y la jovencita se mostró feliz, tanto que le cogió ambas manos contenta y con ojos brillantes

-te lo agradezco mucho Sho! Eres adorable!...-el pobre chico quedó como tomate cuando ella le sonrió por ultima vez antes de despedirse,luego cayó en cuenta que el también estaba yendo tarde y salió pitando hacia su casa pues el temor de que Fubuki hubiera organizado un spring brake en pleno invierno incluidos los bikinis, le asalto de nuevo. Aunque mientras corría no podía evitar pensar en esa linda chica que acababa de conocer, y que algo en ella que no parecía encajar, mientras combatió con Rei se mostró decidida, valiente y segura, pero su personalidad era la de una niña dulce y tímida... Y era algo que lo intrigaba y atraía demasiado para ignorarlo...

-que chica! -exclamó con las mejillas rojas doblando la calle para perderse por la esquina, por fin había algo que tenía que agradecerle a Rei...

.

.

.

Asuka y las muchachas salieron de la función muy entusiasmadas, la actuación de Edo fue grandiosa y Momoe ya se había auto declarado su fan #1, era increíble el profesionalismo del muchacho que, según le contó a Asuka cuando fue a verla, el mismo hizo las escenas de acción. La película fue un éxito y seguramente pronto verían mas de Edo Phoenix en la pantalla grande. Siguieron a casa de los Marafuji porque Asuka quedó en ir a ver a Ryo, no tardaron demasiado en llegar y oír la música, Fubuki abrió la puerta mientras bailaba y su hermana le miró con un mohín de disgusto

-dijiste que sería una tarde tranquila...

-no pude evitarlo Asuryn, es que estaba todo muy aburrido!

-eres el colmo...-Asuka entró junto con las chicas y fue al sofá a saludar a su amigo. Ryo Marafuji había cambiado un poco su semblante, estaba un poco mas delgado debido a la enfermedad que padeció pero no menos atractivo sus ojos afilados ya tenían mas brillo y el cabello lo tenía un poco mas largo, el joven sonrió un poco cuando ella se sentó a su lado y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla

-viniste a rescatarme? -dijo en broma y ella echó a reír

-lo siento,no puede evitarlo, lo juro...-se excuso mirando a Fubuki que se puso a bailar con Momoe- pero es inútil decirle que no venga, se preocupa mucho por ti...

-olvídalo, de todos modos estoy muy aburrido, si fuera por Sho no saldría de la cama...

-pero todo tiene un límite...-Asuka suspiró viendo a su hermano que ahora bailaba para las muchachas, hasta Junko se metió al relajo y Ryo también echó a reír

-eh! Que esto no es cabaret Fubuki! -replicó entre risas

-no seas aguafiestas y ven mejor a bailar! Mira estas dos bellezas aquí solo para mi, no te doy envidia Ryo-kun?...-el otro se encogió haciendo un gesto con lo de "kun" y negó divertido

\- no gracias, mejor me quedo aquí con Asuka...

En eso estaban cuando llegó Sho, el pobre chico estaba sacando la lengua de lo cansado que venía, Ryo arqueó una ceja viendo el gracioso estado en el que su hermano había llegado, los lentes medio caídos el cabello revuelto y las compras casi cayendo de la bolsa

-pero y ahora tu? Por qué vienes así? -el mayor de los hermanos se levantó y ayudó con las compras para dejarlas en la mesa

-uuuf... Uf... De todos modos no llegué a tiempo, -dijo mirando el pequeño baile de los tres chiflados en el centro de la sala y a la linda Asuka muerta de risa- qué haces de pie nii-san? Todavía no estás bien...

-que ya estoy bien! -replicó Ryo- te preocupas demasiado Sho, el medico dijo...

-que si no te cuidabas iba a haber una recaída..-cortó el menor- y ahora te me sientas mientras sirvo la comida!

-deja te ayudamos...-sugirió Fubuki mientras Sho literalmente obligaba a su hermano a sentarse en el comedor, el mayor obedeció de mala gana y los demás comenzaron a sacar la cena, Asuka miraba la escena algo sorprendida, del pequeño Sho sobre todo, había ganado mucha autoestima y caracter a pesar de que la mayoria del tiempo seguía siendo él mismo, y también cuidaba mucho a su hermano, Sho tenía la ilusión de que Ryo se recuperara por completo y algún día ganar junto a su hermano el campeonato de duelo en pares. Ryo por su parte ahora se sentía muy orgulloso de su hermano, y aunque no lo decía a menudo también le agradecía que se preocupara, pero a su juicio Sho era peor que su madre,lo iba a dejar neurótico!

Estaban todos ayudando a servir la comida cuando el timbre sonó, Ryo fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a Juudai, el castaño sonrió un poco y se rasco la cabellera nervioso, si bien ya eran mas amigos el ex-hell Kaiser todavía lo intimidaba un poco

-esto... Buenas noches Ryo...

-que tal Juudai, que se te ofrece? - preguntó serio pero amablemente

-ah, pues... Verás... -el chico rió nerviosamente- es que... vine por Asuka y... Ummm...

-entiendo...-el Kaiser supiró un poco y se hizo a un lado- pasa, iré a buscarla...

Juudai prefirió quedarse en la estancia y esperar, caramba! Con esa cara asusta hasta a los muertos! Se dijo el castaño nervioso todavía. Intuía que al Kaiser no le caía en gracia que él saliera con Asuka pero no por eso iba a hacerse a un lado. Juudai sabía que no la tenía fácil. Se fue tres años. Tres años en los que la rubia conoció gente y que él perdió terreno, pero ahora ellos venían dispuestos a todo por ella - y decía ellos porque Haou estaba a su lado y era parte de él- y no pensaban dar el brazo a torcer, ni con el Kaiser ni con nadie...

-Juudai...-se volió para encontrar a su rubia mirandole con una pequeña sonrisa y su bolso en la mano- gracias por venir a buscarme aquí... Es que le prometí a Fubuki...

-hey, hey, descuida, no es nada...-Asuka casi se derrite con esa sonrisa traviesa típica de Juudai -nos vamos?...

-si claro...

-Ániki!... -Juudai se detuvo cuando escuchó a Sho llamarlo- espera! Espera!... Necesito pedirte un favor...

-huh? Y de que se trata?..el castaño vio como Sho parecía vacilar en si decirle o no, echó a reír esperando que se decidiera, finalmente habló

-quiero que hables con Rei de algo importante...-Juudai no puso muy buena cara, Rei era su amiga pero parecía no entender muy bien que no podían tener una relación y eso hacía difícil para él hablar con la niña...-por favor Aniki está haciendo algo malo y a mi no me va a escuchar...

-mmmm, si es algo así supongo que debo hacerlo, pero otro día, te lo prometo Sho, vale?

-Gracias! Sabía su podía contar contigo!

-seguro!... Pero ya debo irme, nos vemos luego Sho...-Juudai volvió a donde Asuka y la tomó de la mano para luego salir de la casa. Sho todavía no podía creer que ese fuera de verdad Su Aniki Juudai... Estaba muy distinto a lo se recordaba, nunca lo hubiera imaginado en una cita, y menos buscando a Asuka-san. Desapareció tres años sin dejar rastro, sin decir ni adiós siquiera, Sho sabía que no le gustaba despedirse pero eso fue absurdo. Luego un día Asuka llegó a su casa de visita y Juudai venía con ella, cuando le preguntaron donde estuvo dijo que hizoun viaje que necesitaba hacer, pero Sho podía jurar que no era el mismo desde entonces. A veces tenía miedo de que no fuera el pero siempre que lo pensaba al convivir con su amigo no quedaba la menor duda de que realmente era su Aniki... Talvez solo había madurado...

Mientras tanto Asuka y Juudai se subieron a la moto y tomaron rumbo al centro, concretamemte al edificio donde se ubicaba el piso del castaño, habían quedado de ir a su casa ver una película los dos solos y ordenar una pizza para comer, Asuka era una chica sencilla pese a su dinero y posición y prefería mil veces eso a ir a un restaurante lujoso a cenar o ese tipo de cosas... Pero como siempre Juudai tenía otra planes...

-llegamos!...-anunció el chico aparcando en su lugar -vamos Asuka, la pizza ya mero llega!

-de qué la pediste? - preguntó distraída la rubia, una sonrisita tiró de los labios del castaño pero la supo disimular bien

-mmmm, ya no me acuerdo, pero ésta rica vas a ver...-rió despistado y ella también mientras subían las escaleras

-eres imposible, solo ti se te olvida de que pediste tu...

Juudai abrió la puerta de su departamento y la cara de Asuka pasó del asombro a la alegría, en la sala estaba puesta una mesa pequeña con dos platos un par de velas y dos copas, la luz a medias y una blanca y hermosa rosa junto a uno de los platos

-pizza...-terminó la frase entrando, solo ver su rostro hizo saber a Juudai que dio en el clavo con todo- oh dios...Juudai que es todo esto?

-mmm nada...- se encogió de hombros y Asuka lo abrazó con las mejillas rosadas

-oh Juudai, justo cuando creo que te conozco!... -El castaño miró de reojo su reflejo en el espejo de la pared y Haou le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de suficiencia "eres un jodido genio! " pensó Juudai contento, el solo jamás hubiera podido planear algo así, es mas ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido! Le debía una a Haou y en serio...

-a ver si te gusta la comida -sonrió tímido y la rubia se sentó a la mesa cogiendo la rosa, se la llevó al rostro aspirando su delicado perfume...

-tu cocinaste?... No lo puedo creer! -ella amplió más su sonrisa

-bueno, se hacer un par de cosas sin ocasionar un desastre...-rió mientras fue a la cocina por la comida.

Juudai trajo dos platos de pasta y una botella de gaseosa que sirvió en las copas, como no era muy bueno con eso derramó algo en su zapato y casi se le caen los platos pero Asuka estaba encantada, ella sabía que el no era así y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por eso mismo para Asuka el detalle valía mas que cualquier cosa...charlaron un rato mientras cenaban y ella no podía quitar los ojos de su castaño, por cierto que no era mal cocinero, la pasta estaba riquísima! Luego de postre hubo helado de menta, y después de comer ambos chicos fueron a sentarse al sofá a seguir conversando

-que lindo detalle... De verdad no lo esperaba, gracias Juudai..-ella le miró con las mejillas rosadas y el castaño sonrió nervioso...

-umm... No, en serio... Fue... Fue un gusto, además... Es que... Es que quería hablar contigo de algo Asuka...

A la rubia le dio un vuelo el corazón, será que Juudai lo planeo para eso? En serio? Mientras el chico se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, ay por qué era tan malo con las palabras? Haou comenzó a susurrar en su cabeza "tranquilo, tu puedes con esto, yo estoy aquí..." A la muchacha le pareció tierna la manera en la que el pobre tartamudeaba, viendo Haou que Juudai no parecía tomar la iniciativa decidió darle solo "un empujón"

Asuka bajó la vista y sintió como acariciaban su rostro con suavidad, cerró los ojos dejando que él rodeara suavemente su cintura y acortara la distancia entre ellos, cuando pudo levantar la mirada Juudai ya la tenía apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, Asuka sonrió tímida, no sabía si era porque el cuarto estaba a media luz pero los ojos de su castaño resplandecían con un color casi dorado, el mostró una media sonrisa que a ella se le antojó la mas sexy que hubiera visto, ahí estaba ese escalofrío otra vez, ese que la recorría cuando estaban los dos a solas, no pudo evitar llevar una mano a la mejilla de Juudai y atraerlo para besar a su castaño, este pareció sonreír y siguió con el pequeño juego, dejó la boca de la rubia para pasar a su cuello besando gustosamente cada centímetro de el, lenta y tortuosamente, Asuka sintió el calor en sus mejillas pero no impidió que el siguiera, Haou sonrió para sí y levantó un poco a la muchacha para ponerla en sus piernas y volvió s sus labios... Ambrosía. Si eran muy afortunados, Asuka Tenjoin era la perfección hecha mujer... Mordió ligeramente el labio de la chica para que abriera la boca y ella se sorprendió de lo buen besador que era su Juudai, él se recargo la espalda en el respaldo del sofá quedando Asuka encima..."tu puedes, solo di lo que sientes..." susurró Haou en su cabeza y Juudai miró a los ojos a Asuka, que lo observaba embelesada y con la respiración agitada, sus rostros muy cerquita uno del otro, Juudai volvió a rozar delicadamente los labios de la muchacha y la acercó mas a su pecho...

-A-asuka... Ummm... Yo quiero... Mmmm, tu... Quisieras ser...

De pronto la luz se encendió de golpe y los dos chicos dieron un respingo, separándose al instante un par de ojos aguamarina miraban la escena mientras el dueño de estos con la cara roja y arrepentido de no haber tocado la puerta no sabía si salir de ahí o echarse a reír. Las mejillas de Asuka estaban mas rojas que nunca y Juudai rió nervioso rascando su cabellera

-ooops... Perdón...- murmuró Johan e imito el gesto de Juudai...-interrumpí algo verdad?

-Johan?...la rubia se sorprendió un poco

-no se supone que volvías mañana amigo? -preguntó Juudai algo frustrado, y tanto trabajo que le costó reunir el valor para esto... Pero Johan no tenía la culpa, ni modo...

-mi vuelo se adelantó...oye bro perdona, de haber sabidoooo... -el chico de las bestias le miró pícaramente y Juudai enrojeció todo

-Aaaah! No, no es eso... Yo... Uimmm, no es lo que... Es que pues...

Asuka y Johan no pudieron evitar echarse a reír ante el nerviosismo de Juudai que no podía ni pronunciar bien una frase, el chico suspiró resignado y se levantó a saludar a su amigo, y por cierto, compañero de piso. Ya roto ell bochornoso momento los muchachos ofrecieron al recién llegado algo de la pasta que cocino Juudai, lo que aceptó de buena gana el pobre Johan porque se moría de hambre, luego los tres se sentaron en la mesa a platicar y contaron a Asuka que entre los dos alquilaron el piso y que vivían juntos, solo que Johan tuvo que hacer un viaje por un torneo al que fue invitado y Juudai estuvo solo dos semanas... Ya mas en la noche Juudai llevó a su rubia a casa y antes de entrar la joven lo abrazo por el cuello y poso un fugaz beso en sus labios

-gracias por esta noche Juudai... Fue encantadora...

-me alegro que te gustara... Oh! Y perdón por lo de Johan jajajaja... No creí que llegaría hoy...

-descuida... -ella rió un poco- fue... Divertido, hasta mañana Juudai

-que descances Asuka...

La vio atravesar su amplio jardin y entrar a la casa, aunque las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado no podía quejarse, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Que besos! Y pensar que antes ni siquiera imaginaba qué sería besar a Asuka Tenjoin, ahora se podía declarar un adicto a esos besos, esa rubia podía volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y gran parte fue gracias a Haou, sin su ayuda no hubiera podido hacerlo el mismo. Juudai era un muchacho carismático y seguro y en un duelo no había quien lo amedrentara pero hablando de mujeres era bastante torpe y hasta cierto punto tímido, porque a el no le habían interesado realmente las chicas, es más, incluso tardó en entender sus sentimientos por Asuka hasta el punto de confundirse él mismo en cuanto a ellos... Por ese motivo no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a las mujeres o cómo cortejar a una chica, gracias a que Haou entendía más de esas cosas Juudai se sentía seguro, sino no tenía idea de como haría para competir con el dinero de Manjoume, la Galantería de Phoenix o la experiencia del Kaiser, de quienes sabía tenían cierto interés en Asuka...Cuando llegó a su piso Johan lo esperaba, el pobre se disculpo como " un millón de veces" con su amigo pero Juudai solo sonrió y dijo que no tenía importancia

-de verdad lo siento amigo... Es que nunca imaginé... Bueno tu sabes...

-mmmm si, descuida... En realidad no fue tan malo... Solo lamento no haber podido hacerlo...

-hacerlo? -Johan le miró con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara roja, es que Juudai quería llegar a tercera base tan pronto? - hacer qué? Que tenías pensado?

-huh? Pues como qué?... Quería hacerle la pregunta!... Ya sabes, si aceptaba ser mi novia...

-ooooooooooh! Eso! Era eso! Jajajajajaja...-Juudai se rasco la melena confuso al ver como Johan rodaba en el piso muerto de risa

-de qué te ríes! No es gracioso... Asuka quería que fuera algo especial... No encontraré pronto otro momento...y soy tan malo para eso de hablar con chicas...

-vamos, no seas pesimista amigo...-Johan sonrió sabiendo de algo que podía animar al castaño- creo que yo tengo la solución...

El chico de las joyas sacó un sobre sellado que recogió en la puerta al llegar y que seguramente Juudai no vio por obvias razones, el castaño dio un respingo y su cara se ilumino cuando vio el se lo de la academia de duelos y su nombre en el destinatario, así como el de Johan...

-qué es esto?...-dijo emocionado sacando el papel y leyendo a prisa- una fiesta? Es en dos semanas!

-exactamente, parece ser que harán una fiesta de ex alumnos y habrá un baile de celebración y esas cosas, sería un gran momento para hacer la pregunta a Asuka, o no?

-claro! Un baile! Es perfecto! ...

Juudai sonrió mas contento que nunca, volvería a pisar su adorada academia de duelos y tendría el momento perfecto para declararse le a Asuka! Todo al mismo tiempo! No podía esperar! Cuantos recuerdos, cuanta nostalgia, y tal vez la oportunidad de enfrentar a viejos rivales...

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el prólogo y el primer capítulo para que se entienda, espero que les guste, acepto criticas constructivas destructivas y hasta tomatazos jajaja pero dejen su review pronto veremos a muchos de los personajes como Manjoume, Phoenix y todos los demás, que sorpresas traerá el baile? Quién encontrará pareja? Podrá Juudai hacer la pregunta? Y qué hará Asuka cuando conozca a Haou?...**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**

 **Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, tratare de que los personajes sean lo mas fieles posibles a su carácter pero quizá a veces haya algo de OOC, tratare que sea lo mínimo pero recuerden que esto es fanfiction y uno puede dejar volar su creatividad, si algo no les gusta díganlo y si no interfiere con la historia original con gusto lo cambiaré =)**

 **en cuanto a Juudai, quiero que la historia sea romántica, pero sabemos que el no es muy dado a eso, para ello tendrá al buen Haou, que ya redimido y siendo parte de su ser, lo ayudará en eso de conquistar, después de todo si conquisto todo un reino el corazón de una mujer es cosa fácil, así que, en resumen, el Juudai que veremos aquí tiene mucho de su yo original, pero también mucho de cómo se imagina su servidora que sería Juudai con los asuntos del corazón, espero no se salga mucho del contexto original o del que ustedes tienen de él. Ojalá les guste.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**


End file.
